


Come Home To Me

by someone_who_cannot_think_of_a_username



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post Season 7, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_who_cannot_think_of_a_username/pseuds/someone_who_cannot_think_of_a_username
Summary: Keith and Lance finally talk.This is my first fic guys. Please be nice.





	Come Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic my dudes, please be nice, ans enjoy :).  
> Also, I'm from New Zealand, so spelling might be different.

Keith was sitting on the edge of the garrison roof when he was finally found. Knees drawn to his chest. Arms wrapped around himself to stave off the slight chill of Autumn.

The roof was unoccupied, just like it had been since the war started. All the patrols were stationed at higher vantage points then the roof of the barracks. Which is why Keith had sought it out. He could have stayed is his appointed room. However, people would often stop by after hours, wanting to discuss battle strategies or supply runs. Keith wasn’t in the mood to discuss such topics tonight. He wondered what the point of even having his own room was. He might as well be sleeping in the main conference room, with the number of officers that occupied the few pieces of furniture in the otherwise ‘private’ space.

“Keith?” A question. Timid and uncertain.

Keith knew the voice that had spoken. Only recently had he realised how much he missed it. Without hesitation, Keith momentarily let one of his arms drop to his side, patting the empty space of the ledge. As Keith drew his arms back around hid legs, Lance came to drop gracefully beside him. Even when no one was watching, when there was no one to impress, the red paladin remained flawless.

The two of them sat. Under the stars. In a contented silence, which Keith was mildly surprised about, although he didn’t comment. They stayed that way, until eventually Lance spoke, “I was looking for you…” The words slipped out, as though he was afraid to say them.

Keith tore his eyes away from the sky and settled them on Lance instead. Searching for anything, any hit of what he was about to say next, on his face. Even though the light dusting of freckles across his nose was enticing, the delicate features were arranged neatly, and unreadable. So, Keith simply responded, “You found me.”

Lance chuckled, a soft sound that made Keith’s chest warm, “It wasn’t easy, you’re a tough man to keep track of Samurai.”

“Well you seamed to manage just fine.” Keith whispered in return.

A few moments passed. Flicking his face back towards the sky, Keith started to wonder if Lance had even heard his last comment. Then was distracted by the fact that Lance had been looking for Keith. Deliberately seeking him out. The silence stretched out. Pulling on the last of Keith’s nerves. He knew it had been tense between them since… since forever he supposed. Lance's presence bore down on him, and Keith felt the weight of all his mistakes. All the times his anger got the better of him. All the times he let the team down… Let Lance down. The pressure continued to build in Keith’s ears. His chest started to feel tight.  
He inhaled, black shirt tight around his ribs, desperately trying to suck some of the cool fresh air into his stuffy lungs.

“I wanted to thank you…”

The words slipped out of Lance’s mouth. And although intended to be gentle, each syllable came as a blow to Keith’s chest. Puncturing his inflated lungs, and creating an exit for the breath he had been holding.

“Wh…what?” Keith spluttered his answer, inwardly cringing at how undignified it sounded.

Lance pulled his gaze off the ground below to look Keith in the eyes, “I wanted to thank you-” Keith drew in a breath to interrupt him, so Lance ploughed on, “- For many things. But mostly for your confidence in me lately.”

Lance watched as Keith eyelids blinked closed. Obscuring his brilliant violet irises for a second which, to Lance, was too long. Lance would like to think he had learnt how to read those irises. However, he knew that telling himself that was a lie. He could read Keith about as well as he could read an Altean instruction manual. Even without knowing what Keith was thinking, Lance had to go on.

“I wanted to thank you firstly for coming back to us,” This time Lance saw Keith’s breath physically hitch in his chest, “after you found your mother and went on the weird trippy space adventure, that I still don’t fully understand by the way. How could you have been gone TWO YEARS Keith? Anyway, I really though you didn’t need us anymore. You had grown so much. But you actually came back. I wanted to thank you for putting up with my bullshit. I know we don’t always see eye to eye, but when you put me in charge back on that Galra ship, when you went back for Acxa, I was shocked. I wanted to thank you for putting your faith in me. Believing that I could do something. Be Somebody. I’ve always felt that I was here not because you guys needed me, but because I was the only option you had and-”

As Lance begun to ramble Keith had let go of his legs. Letting them dangle over the edge of the balcony. However, as Lance started to share his insecurities Keith couldn’t hold back. He leaned over, grabbing a fistful of Lances soft cotton shirt, and pulled his sharpshooter to his chest. Wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders and burying his face into the worn fabric of the boys jacket.

“You’re so naïve,” As Keith said his name, Lance relaxed into his grasp, “of course I came back.” He pulled back, holding him at arm’s length. “I never had a home, Lance. At least not a real one. Sure, I lived in that shack. But I was alone. Without you, I would never have been apart of Voltron. I would never have gotten to know how to be apart of the team. I Left because you guys didn’t need me anymore. And it hurt, Lance. It hurt. So much. I thought that the family I had found didn’t need me. So, I left. As I trained with the blade, I discovered that’s not how family works. Family means that you look after each other. No matter what. The way Adam looked after Shiro when he was sick. I couldn’t leave my family behind Lance…” Keith brushed his thumb over Lance cheek. Letting a small simile grace his lips at the faint blush the bloomed over Lance’s nose. “I couldn’t leave you behind.”

“You’re really sentimental when you want to be. You know that?”

“Look who’s talking. Anyway, no one at the Blade could even come close to your accuracy with those blasters. I’ve got to have my sharpshooter watching my arse on the field.”

With that, Lance shuffled his bum closer. So that the two of them sat hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder. Both assumed the position of leaning back on their hands, heads tilted back, looking at the sky.

After a time of fulfilled silence, Lance spoke up, “What were you doing out here?”

A small sigh escaped Keith lips as he closed his eyes. A light breeze had picked up. It snatched a few strands of Keith’s inky hair and dropped them onto his face. Lance couldn’t help admire the way they had fallen to carve out his cheek bones. A stark contrast against his alabaster skin.

“I was just…Hiding.”

Lance immediately felt intrusive. But surely, if Keith didn’t want him around, he would say something, “from what?”

Keith trained his unblinking eyes on lance. Turning his whole head to look at him. Analysing the shape of Lance’s jaw. The curve of his eyebrow…the swell of his lip…

“What isn’t there to hide from Lance…” The words dropped from his lips. An unspoken weight to them that Lance couldn’t reveal.

Keith kept looking at him expectantly. Lance couldn’t help but feel like he had let his fellow paladin down. He understood what Keith meant. Their lives had turned into seemingly endless, dramatic, life threatening events coming one after another.

As Lance remained speechless, Keith turned his attention back to the sky. Surely there is something Keith doesn’t want to run away from…

“Lance…” the sound of his name on the other mans lips brought his attention back to the present, “For a people person you really can’t read people, can you?”

There is an unmistakable warmth to Keith’s words that even Lance has no trouble picking up on, “What do you-” Lance was cut of by the feel of rough fabric on the back of his hand. Lance shot his eyes down to where his hands were. Sure enough, Keith’s was covering his own. His gloves creating a barrier between their skin. Flicking his eyes back up to Keith’s face, he saw the nervous blush that was spreading from his ears to down his neck. Keith’s face was still trained on the stars. Lance saw them reflected in his eyes. Those amethyst eyes that he dreamt about. Finally, his slow brain caught up.

After being abandoned and feeling lost, of course Keith would hide from his feelings. Everyone he ever loved had left him. First his mum, then his dad… Shiro.

Lance shifted again. Careful not to move his hand beneath Keith’s own. Instead, bringing his other had up to Keith’s face and cupping his cheek. Tracing his thumb over the scar there, Lance had yet to ask how he got it.

Keith lowered his eyes to Lance’s face. Why was he like this. What made him so impulsive? Keith concluded he would never know, and that right now, he didn’t care. Because Keith was pretty sure that holding Lance’s hand was the best move he could have made. Because now, Lance was looking at him with those eyes of his. Those flawless indigo eyes. Keith could make out the few freckles over Lance’s delicately pointed nose, and he notices how Lance’s hair had grown. So now it almost hung below his eyebrows.

Keith leaned into Lance’s touch. Not remembering the last time he had been held so fondly. They stayed like that, until Keith decided he wanted to be closer to the red paladin. Decisively, Keith reached up and grabbed Lance's jacket lapel. Pulling Lance towards himself before he could back out. Keith pressed his lips to Lance’s... And got nothing. They were stiff, unyielding against his own.

As soon as this registered, Keith pulled back. Using his hold on Lance’s jacket to simultaneously push Lance out of his way. Of course Lance didn’t feel that way about him. Who would? Keith was half Galra. The enemy. It was obvious every time he looked in the mirror and saw that damned scar. Every time he let his anger get the better of him. Every time he caught Allura casting sidelong looks when she  _thought_ he wasn’t looking.

Keith climbed to his feet, “I’m sorry Lance, just forget about it…Please.” He choked on the last word. Hating how weak it sounded. The full realisation of the situation finally hitting him. He and Lance were finally good. They literally had a bonding moment. Right here. Right now. And he ruined it by being the impulsive, selfish, emotional jerk people saw him as.

“Keith?”

He walked towards the door to the hall. It was on the other side of the roof, so far away…

“Keith!”

He blocked it out. Lance’s voice was not something Keith would let himself listen too right now. But as he pulled the door open, a tanned hand caught him off guard. Slamming the door closed again.

Strong hands gripped his hips and twisted them. Keith spun, slightly off balance, but Lance didn’t let him fall. Instead, using Keith unusual lack of co-ordination to pull the taller boy against him. Wrapping his arms around Keith. Clinging to his waist tightly.

Keith didn’t fight lance. He didn’t have the energy. He just let himself be held. Lance’s head against his chest. Standing, Lance realised how much taller Keith had gotten while he had been away.

Satisfied that Keith wasn’t going to push him away, Lance relaxed his grip on Keith, “You don’t need to hide anymore Samurai.” Leaning up, Lance pressed his lip to Keith’s jaw, moving his hand to the nape of Keith’s neck. Where he tangled his fingers into the soft, inky hair there.

This time, Keith didn’t pull away. He moved both his hands to cup Lance’s face. Holding him in place. Finding Lance’s mouth with his own, and sighing into it.

Although Keith was older now, he was still the same, small boy Lance had grown to love. Lance lost Keith once to the blade, and let him be damned if Keith pushed him away one more. He would not let his Samurai slip through his fingers again.


End file.
